Yeah, I Do Love Loony
by Rumbleroar'sSlumberingCubs
Summary: Neville was confused. Does he really love Loony Lovegood? Read and find out! Just a fluffy one-shot about Luna and Neville of course! Yeah I suck at summaries but please do read!


Yeah, I Do Love Loony

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, which belongs to JK Rowling, duh! I am merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment and hopefully the enjoyment of others. Don't worry I will put them all back when I am done! :)**_

Luna wasn't normally this giddy. Sure, she was usually in a good mood, but she was positively glowing, and Ginny noticed. "Geez Luna, you have brightened up the whole room, my eyes hurt! What's up?" Luna plopped down all her stuff and sat in the grass nearest to Ginny. 6th year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were having a joint Care of Magical Creatures lesson. "Oh nothing," Luna replied in her usual dreamy tone.

It definitely was not nothing. Neville had decided he would sit with Luna in the library, which was normal. She usually helped Neville with his homework but today, today was different. They were doing there homework when suddenly she remembered she had to get to class in 5 minutes. She hopped up and told Neville that she had to go. He gave Luna a quick kiss on the cheek. She blushed and so did he. She smiled her dreamy smile, and Neville, his "pleased with himself" smile. Oh it was wonderful. He had kissed me. In the library in front of everyo- "Luna!" Ginny practically shouted, "You sort of zoned out, and I heard some stuff." "What?" said Luna nervously. "No one noticed, don't worry! So, it was Neville 'eh?" said Ginny. Luna blushed. "No worries, I won't tell," said Ginny sincerely. "Thanks Ginny," said Luna with a quick hug. When she thought this day couldn't get any better, Neville had stopped in front of her. _Those eyes are so gorgeous_, Luna thought. "Luna did you hear a word I said?" Neville asked with a look of amusement on his face, "I asked if you wanted to have lunch by the lake." "Oh, yeah, sure, that sounds great!" said Luna enthusiastically.

It was one of those days where everyone had to be outside. Either having lunch, like Neville and Luna, or sitting under an oak tree, laughing with friends. "It's such a gorgeous day, don't you think Neville?" asked Luna. Neville didn't respond. _Her eyes are, beautiful and her hair falls down her back like a waterfall. __**No you mustn't like Loony Lovegood**_ thought a voice in his head that sounded like Ron's. _Neville, what an awful thing to think,_ there was Ginny's voice. "Neville we have got to go, our afternoon classes start soon." "Alright, bye Luna!" said Neville giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Luna returned the favor and left in a hurry. _Oh gosh what have I done_, thought Neville. "He kissed me again on the cheek and gave me a hug!" mumbled Luna. "Oh Luna that's so exciting!" said Ginny. "I said that aloud," said Luna, "must have been the wrackspurts, they float in your ears and make your brain go fuzzy." Ginny smiled, then her smile faltered as she said, "Did you hear what Crab and Goyle did to Hermione?"

"Did you hear the blood traitor and Loony talking about us?" said Goyle as he and Crabbe stood menacingly over them. "I think we need to teach 'em a lesson, don't you think Goyle?" said Crabbe. "Yes definitely!" And with that Crabbe had grabbed Ginny while Goyle was punching Luna. They were too stupid to think of magic to use so they resulted to physical violence. He punched Luna right in the eye and it gave a nasty throb. She staggered backwards as he kicked her shoulder almost dislocating it, then Luna jumped up and started to run, tears streaming down her eyes. Crabbe had let go of Ginny to get Luna. And Ginny ran straight to Luna's defense, but was kneed in the ribs. She was so taken aback that she fell straight over. Luna was pissed that they had hurt her friend and punched Crabbe right in the eye.

Neville was walking to the library when he saw that Crabbe and Goyle were beating up another kid. "Oh no, not Luna!" he whispered running down to Luna. When they saw Neville they immediately let go of Luna and she dropped to the floor breathing heavily. "I think it's time he sees what it feels like to be his dear mum and dad," said Goyle. "Crucio!" yelled Crab with his wand pointed at Neville. He thrashed around as tears came pouring out of his eyes, followed by screams of pain. "No!" Luna yelled fresh tears flowing down her face. At this Luna pulled out her wand. "I will hex the crap out of you if you don't leave him alone!" Crabbe and Goyle snickered. "As will I," said Ginny with a fierce look on her face. Knowing how great Ginny was with her bat bogey hex they ran.

"Neville!" Luna cried, "Neville, are you alright?" "Yeah, fine, what happened back there? You were like…awesome!" Neville said weakly. Luna smiled and said, "They hurt you, I couldn't bear to watch any longer." Luna looked into Neville's eyes with more passion then Neville could possibly imagine. Then Neville sat up with a small groan and leaned in close to Luna. "You're very brave you know that?" whispered Neville. Luna giggled nervously. Their lips locked as Neville passionately kissed Luna. She kissed back just as passionately.

The next day was Valentine's Day. A trip to Madame Pomphrey's office had healed Luna up quite nicely. Neville was physically healed, but mentally, not even close. If it weren't for Luna, he had no idea where he would be right now. Anyways, each house was having a party for the holiday. Neville had invited Luna to the Gryffindor one. Luna had practically jumped when he also gave her a gorgeous necklace with a rose at the bottom of the chain. The rose was silver but on each petal a ruby was placed. "Wow Neville, it's beautiful. And helpful too," said Luna, "rubies repel nargles." Neville smiled and kissed her. "I'm glad you like it," said Neville pleased with himself. "Meet me in the common room at 9," he said. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and checked her watch. _My goodness it is 8 o'clock already,_ thought Luna.

She ran to Ravenclaw house. "Oh shit," thought Luna, "I have absolutely nothing to wear!" "Ginny!" she muttered. She ran down to Gryffindor common room. "Ginny," said Luna looking stressed. "Luna, what's up?" asked Ginny. "The party, I have nothing to wear and Neville asked me!" "Oh really, oh I can definitely help," said Ginny, "Oh, and Harry's asked me!" "Oh Ginny that's wonderful!"

Ginny picked out a jean mini skirt and a pink lace tank top for herself. She curled her ponytail and put on a sweep of mascara, lip gloss, and a dab of blush. Luna wore an orange dress with no sleeves and had an asymmetrical skirt. It was very…Luna. Ginny had French braided her long gorgeous hair. She used an eyelash curler to giver her long lashes and some lip gloss. It was simple yet beautiful. For the finishing touch she put on the rose necklace and her radish earrings.

Harry, Ron, and Neville awaited their dates outside. "So, Ron, who did you ask?' said Harry. "Lavender," Ron replied. "Neville, how about you?" asked Ron. "Just wait and see," Neville replied. At exactly 9 o'clock Luna, Ginny, and Lavender walked outside. _She looks beautiful,_ Neville thought. "You invited Loony?" Ron asked, shocked. "No, actually I invited **Luna**," Neville replied. He took Luna's hand and they walked to the dance floor. Immediatley a slow song played, of course! Neville placed his hands on her waist and Luna put her arms around his neck.

Suddenly they were very close and they kissed. Everyone stopped dancing. They was a universal gasp around the whole room. "Neville's kissing Loony Lovegood!" said Seamus Finnegan. Neville saw a tear fall from Luna's eye as she raced out of the common room. Neville glared at Seamus and then raced after Luna. He found her sobbing, petting a thestral. Neville sat down. "Hey," he said gently. "Hi," Luna said. "Don't listen to them, you're amazing. They are just jealous of how wonderful you are," Neville said. "You think I'm wonderful?" asked Luna. "Yes of course!" said Neville. "Even though I'm "Loony Lovegood"," she said miserably, "you still love me?" "Yeah, I'm in love with Loony Lovegood," he said. They leaned in to kiss, then they layed on the grass watching the stars, holding hands. __


End file.
